Every Little Touch
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: Max walks in on Fang stepping out of the shower. Fang walks in on Max in a rather compromising position. Raging hormones flare up, resulting in a little lovin'. MxF Lemon-lime


**A/N: This won't be as… pornographic as my other fics. xD So hopefully I'll get a few more reviews. –hinthintnudgenudge-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_Every Little Touch_

It wasn't my fault that I walked in on Fang right when he stepped out of the shower in the hotel. He should have locked the door!

But seeing my best friend completely naked… It did something to me. I ran out of the bathroom, blushing head to foot. My mind kept replaying the incident—Fang standing there with water glistening on his hardened muscles; his look of surprise, then a twisted excitement; the line of hair leading down…

I felt a stirring in the pit of my stomach and small trickle of something leak into my underwear. My hormones were out of control having seen the first naked man of my life.

I glanced at my door to make sure it was closed before unbuttoning my jeans. Right now I was very thankful that I got my own room at the hotel.

Hesitantly, I stuck a finger down _there_. I had to muffle my low moan. It felt incredible! I moved my fingers faster over the little nub, as if trying to scratch an itch, but never quite getting it. Right when I was at the peak of what I thought to be an orgasm, the completion of the unknown, Fang burst into my room through our adjoining doors.

He gasped and shut his eyes and I covered myself with a blanket.

"Uh, so, I'll come back later," he stammered out.

"No," I called. "You don't have to leave," I said blushing, kicking myself mentally for sounding so needy.

He nodded and took a seat by my bed.

Feeling bold, I grabbed his head and kissed him, long and hard—on the mouth. He responded, slipping his tongue into my mouth to explore. I was going on pure animal instinct. Get it? Animal? Never mind.

His hand wandered down from my hair and to my chest. I gasped into his mouth as he kneaded and twisted my nipple.

He pulled back. "Did that hurt?"

I grinned. "No! Don't stop!"

Slowly, with his eyes on mine, he wrapped his lips around my nipple and sucked gently. With his other hand he rubbed on my other breast.

His pants were getting a more noticeable bulge. I reached down to help him out of them when he stopped me. He pulled his shirt off before moving to his belt buckle, nearly ripping it off in his excitement.

I flipped him over. It was _my_ turn to dominate.

My tongue flitted across his chest before I continued down his treasure trail, stopping at his belly button to dip my tongue in.

I suddenly stopped, unsure of how to continue. Fang asked me what was wrong.

"I've never tried to…pleasure…a guy before," I admitted.

"Neither have I." He grinned. I rolled my eyes, glad the tension was broken.

"Maybe we should take this a little slower…?" I suggested. He nodded his consent.

Hesitantly, not wanting to make me nervous, Fang brought his lips down to mine. But when a fire ignites inside, nothing you do is hesitant.

I let out a wild gasp, clutching his head closer to me and knotting my fingers in his dark locks.

He pulled away and laughed. "This is slow?" I nodded, not bothered by his sarcasm.

My hand, with a mind of its own, wondered down to his…thing. I grasped it, eliciting a moan from Fang. I worked my hand up and down, up and down, grinning smugly at the effect I had on the boy—no, _man_—that was writhing beside me.

Almost instantly, I felt his body stiffen and shudder. He jerked wildly, groaning, and bucking in my hands. "Max!" He cried my name as he came, shooting a jet a goo onto the bedspread. He panted for air as he came down from his peak.

He laid still for a moment, but only a moment, realizing that I was still left unsatisfied. "Come here, Max," he drawled in a husky voice.

His hand, so much different from my own, wandered down into my patch of blond curls. Soon, he was performing the very act he walked in upon—the only difference being the fact that his hand instead of mine was much more pleasing.

I bit my lip, trying my best not to cry out and wake the others. But with this man on top of me, there was no way I could keep quiet for more than a few seconds.

His ministrations quickened as he realized I was on the precipice of my first orgasm. Screaming in delight, unable to stay silent any longer, I cried out for him. "Fang!" My head lolled back and I saw stars. Truly, it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

I remained motionless on the bed, trying to catch my breath. Fang grinned at me. "I should leave the bathroom door unlocked more often if this is what'll happen."

I slapped his arm playfully. "And maybe I'll leave my bedroom door unlocked."

Who really knew how it had happened? I was still trying to get over the fact that I hadn't run from him the second he kissed me like I had before.

All I did know was that things were changing between us—and it was all for the better!

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. This is still pretty graphic. But! It wasn't actual sex, so… I'm calling this a lemon-lime production. So. Review! I enabled anonymous reviews, so you won't ruin your rep for being squeaky clean if you review this and someone sees it. Write in to tell me you loved it, hated it, or anything in between. I accept it all, so there's no reason not to review!**

**-xMBEx**


End file.
